


how it works

by Eryn



Category: Golden Sun: Dark Dawn
Genre: Background Relationships, Light Dom/sub, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eoleo has no idea, how this works, but he'll figure it out in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how it works

The thing that fascinates him most about his new travel companions is the relationship between Tyrell and Karis. On first glance Eoleo would think they were a normal couple. But he’s an adept, so he sees the small gusts of wind Karis creates to smack Tyrell’s head when he says something she disapproves of. He also knows that at night they aren’t curled around each other. No, Tyrell curls up at the foot of her bed, or sleeps in his own if the inn space permits it. Only when it’s an ice-cold night and they are sleeping around a fire, does he receive permission to wrap himself around her back, so that her chest it warm from the fire and her back is warm from him. Eoleo knows that it isn’t exactly taxing for a fire adept to be warm. It is more of a necessity, really. A simple and easy way to channel excess energy. Still, he can’t understand why Tyrell allows it when they aren’t even sleeping together.

And Eoleo knows they aren’t sleeping together. Not because he’s asked but because he’s by now walked in on all of them. They spend weeks at sea and this is his ship, has been his ship for all his life. He knows every last nook and cranny someone could sneak off to for a quick fuck. So he’s seen them all, intentionally and unintentionally.

Karis and Sveta, up in the crows nest where the wind blows around them. Amiti and Rief, curled up on the net underneath the bow, confident the waves will catch them. Sveta and Matthew down in the storage compartment. Karis and Amiti hiding out underneath some tarps.

But the one he’s never found is Tyrell, who seems to be content to sit on the ground next to whoever is steering the ship, or helping with whatever needs doing. Eoleo sometimes wonders what’d happen if he told Tyrell to make the camp fire or if he demanded to be warmed at night. Would he do it? Would he refuse? Would he argue and still do it?

Fortunately he’s sure that if he ever dared Karis, or maybe even Sveta, would give him a blast to the head that’d send him sprawling. And then Matthew would call up twines to keep him down while they gave him a piece of their mind. They are all very protective of Tyrell and Eoleo wouldn’t do anything to ignite their ire. So he watches and wonders and maybe one day he’ll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think I am missing any tags, or used some wrong, feel free to point them out. I had no idea how to tag this.


End file.
